Raakhi-Our first love
by Ardhh Chaya
Summary: A short story...Love between siblings...DAREYA AND SACHVI are also included...There is love in all relationship but love of brother and sister is the most beautiful one...I have tried to portray it with FF brother and sister pair Shreya mam and Sachin sir...This is for you DAS FAN(JANVI BRAVE ANGEL)I hope you all like it...


**Here is the One shot on Dareya, Sachvi and specially on our FF's brother and sister…Sachin sir and Shreya mam…I hope you all like it…Thanks for reading and do review please…**

 **At Coffee shop**

 _Daya entered in coffee shop…He seem to be tensed…Why not he?...His love is crying over the phone….She was really too sad…He looked around and found her in her night suit…Her eyes are filled with tears….Lot of tissue is spreaded all over the floor….._

 **Daya:** Hey what happened Shreya?Yeah kya haal banaa rakha hai apna…..

 **Shreya:** Daya…..Kya ab main pyaari nahi hoon…..

 **Daya:** What kind of question is this?You are beautiful yaar…..

 **Shreya:** Jhooth mat bolo Daya…..Ab main sundar nahi lagti…..

 **Daya:** Acha aur yeah tumse kis gadhe ne keh diya…..

 **Shreya:** Ek kheecha ke thappad maarunga agar mere Sachin bhaiya ko gadha bola to…..

 _Daya got scared to saw her lady bheem…..She really can't tolerate anything for his brother….._

 **Daya:** Sorry…Sorry so Sachin ki baat ho rahi hai….Meri kya majaal jo main Sachin ko kuch bolun vo to divya purush hai…

 **Shreya:** Haan aur aapke yahi divya purush ab shaadi karne jaa rahe hai…Ladki waale aa rahe hai aaj…..

 _Daya understands the whole situation he smiled at her sweet antics…She is crying from last night because her brother is going to marry someone…_

 **Daya:** Yeah to achi baat hai…Main abhi Sachin ko congrats kehta hoon…..

 _Daya is about to call Sachin…..But Shreya snatched the phone…_

 **Shreya:** Aap ko dikh nahi rahaa hai…Aapka pyaar yahaan ganga jamuna bahaa rahaa hai aur aap opposition party ka saath de rahe hai…..

 **Daya:** But tumne hi kahaa tha ki Sachin aur tum ek hi party ho…..

 **Shreya:** Haan the hum ek…Par ab to unhe mere liye time hi nahi milega…Din bhar Bhabhi ke peeche peeche jaayenge…..

 **Daya:** To tumne Bhabhi ki pic dekhi…..

 **Shreya:** Kyun dekhun main…Agar vo mujhse zyada khoobsurat hui to…..Hongi hi sab keh rahe hai vo bahut pyaari hai….Daya main mere bhaiya ko kho dungi…Main unke binaa nahi reh sakti…..

 _And she starts crying like a small child…While Daya sat just beside her and hugged her tightly….After some moments she controlled herself and reached to her home….. As she enter she saw Sachin roaming here and there with tensed expression as he saw her little sister a smile crept at his face…He came and hugged her tightly….._

 **Sachin:** Kahaa chali gayi thi tu choti…..Pataa hai bhai kitna dar gayaa tha…..

 **Shreya:** Sorry bhaiya…Vo mujhe jogging karne ka mann kar rahaa tha…..

 **Sachin:** Jhoot…Ro rahi thi na tu…Kyun?Kya hua?

 **Shreya:** Arre bhaiya aap bhi na faaltu mein itni tension lete ho…Main keh rahi hoon na…Main to bas ghumne gayi thi…Aur yeah kya haal banaa rakhaa hai aapne…Aise milenge hone waali Bhabhi se…..

 **Sachin:** Kyun isme kya buraayi hai?

 _Shreya looked towards Sachin's cloth…..He is wearing a daily t-shirt and a lose pajama….._

 **Shreya:** Seriously bhaiya…..Aapka fashion sense to zero hai…Aapko dekhte hi Bhabhi reject kar dengi…..

 **Sachin:** Nahi…Nahi…..Aisa nahi hona chahiye…I really like Purvi yaar…..

 _Shreya looked towards her brother and smile lightly….._

 **Shreya:** So hone waali Bhabhi ka naam Purvi hai?Ohooo badi jasoosi kar rakhi hai aapne unke baare mein…..

 _Sachin smiled sheepishly….._

 **Sachin:** I really like her pic…..Issliye bas thora bahut facebook pe…..Thora insta mein jaana usse…..

 **Shreya:** Chinta mat kariye main aapko taiyaar karungi dekhna bhabhi aapko dekhte hi aap pe lattu ho jaayengi…..

 _Shreya went to Sachin's room and took a beautiful black suit for him….._

 **Shreya:** Bhaiya aap jaldi se nahaa ke aayiye….

 **Sachin:** Par main nahaa chukaa hoon…..

 **Shreya:** Haan do baar nahaa chuke hai aap…Ek baar paani se aur dusri baar perfume se…Pataa hai kitni bhaddi smell aa rahi aapse….Purvi Bhabhi to marr hi jaayengi…No more words go and have a bath…..

 _Sachin made a face and finally went to take a bath…..As he came outside he saw Shreya ready in blue anarkali suit…_

 **Sachin:** Tu itni jaldi taiyaar bhi ho gayi…..

 **Shreya:** Aur nahi to kya…Dulhe raja jitnaa time thore na lagega mujhe…..Daya bhi aa gaye hai…..Chaliye aap jaldi se taiyaar hoyiye aur baahar chaliye Bhabhi aati hi hongi…..

 _Shreya helped her brother to be ready and finally he came outside…After an hour…Sachin saw Purvi and her family coming out of car…She is in Pik colour Saree and as he looked towards her…He is not able to control himself…He left Shreya's hand and start walking towards the main door…Shreya start looking towards her hand that is left by Sachin….._

 **Daya:** Shreya buraa mat maano….

 **Shreya:** Sachin bhaiya ab mujhse pyaar nahi karenge…..

 _And soon her eyes are filled with tears…She left from there…..While the whole family welcome Purvi wholeheartedly….._

 **Sm:** Kitni pyaari bachi hai…Kitni choti thi Purvi jab aap logon ko Pune jaana padaa…..

 **Sf:** Ab to bahut pyaari ho gayi hai…..

 _Purvi is stealing glances with Sachin…Who is just looking towards her….Her cheeks turned red as she him looking towards her….._

 **Sm:** Shreya beta…Purvi aur Sachin ko andar leke jaao…..Yeah baat kar lenge…..

 **Pm:** Haan Shreya beta le jaa inhe…..

 _Shreya took Purvi with her…Sachin and Daya are busy in following their beauty…Suddenly Shreya saw someone held her hand….._

 **Shreya:** Bhaiya kya kar rahe ho aap?

 **Sachin:** Tu kya kar rahi hai…Puraa ghar dikhaayegi kya tu Purvi ko…..

 **Shreya:** Kyun…Main nahi dikha sakti Bhabhi aapko ghar?

 _Purvi blushed as she heard Bhabhi from her mouth….._

 **Sachin:** Nahi Purvi ko ghar main dikhaa dunga…..Tu apne Fiance ke saath reh…..

 _Sachin held Shreya from the shoulder and turned her….._

 **Sachin:** Chale Purvi ji…..

 **Purvi:** Ji….

 _Sachin and Purvi went from there…..While Shreya looked towards him angrily….._

 **Shreya:** Purvi ji?Mujhse to kabhi izzat se baat nahi ki…Nautanki kahin ke…..

 _Before Daya can held her she went from there angrily…..Here Sachin took Purvi to his room….._

 **Sachin:** This is my beautiful room….

 _Purvi look around and saw the things here and there….._

 **Purvi:** Aapke according yeah beautiful hai…..

 **Sachin:** Meri galti nahi hai…Vo Shreya hai na…ussi ne kiyaa hoga…Ek cheez dhang se rakhni nahi aati usse…

 _Sachin took all the clothes from floor and moved to his almirah…..As he opened it a huge bundle of clothes fall at his feet….._

 **Sachin:** Inhe bhi aaj izzat ka bhartaa banana tha…..

 **Purvi:** Koi baat nahi Sachin ji…..Aap yahaan aa jaayiye…Kapde baad mein samet liye jaayenge…..

 **Sachin:** Sorry vo…Vo mujhe aadat nahi hai…..

 **Purvi:** Dikh rahaa hai…..

 **Sachin:** Par tum iss kaaran rishta reject mat karnaa…Main shaadi se pehle sab seekh lunga Shreya se…..

 **Purvi:** Shaadi? Aapne shaadi tak ki planning kar li…..

 **Sachin:** Nahi…..Maine to humaare bacho ke naam bhi soch liye hai…..

 _Purvi smile lightly….._

 **Sachin:** Matlab hum do bache karenge ek ladka aur ek ladki…Ladka badaa hona chahiye aur ladki choti bilkul Shreya ki tarah chulbuli pagal si…..

 _Sachin looked towards Purvi…She is feeling uncomfortable still she smile lightly…_

 **Sachin:** Sorry…Main kuch bhi boltaa hoon….

 **Purvi:** Koi nahi…..

 **Sachin:** So aap yeah shaadi nahi karnaa chaahti…..

 **Purvi:** Aisa nahi hai…Bas I am little bit confused…Arrange marriage…I mean sab kuch itni jaldi hota hai ki…Pataa hi nahi chalta…

 _Sachin nodded….._

 **Purvi:** Mujhe galat mat samajhiyega Sachin ji par…..Par…Main abhi shaadi ke liye ready nahi hoon...

 **Sachin:** To…..To aap na kar dengi…..

 _Purvi nodded simply…..She can saw the sad face of Sachin and for that she is really not feeling good…_

 **Purvi:** To hum chale…..

 **Sachin:** Abhi nahi…Itni jaldi jaayenge to…To sab laakh sawaal poochenge…Hum tea le lete hai….Phir chalenge…Agar aapko theek lage to…..

 _Purvi nodded…..Both remain silenced for some seconds….And sip their tea…Purvi can saw the hurt in Sachin's face…He is now not cheerful as he was early….._

 **Purvi:** Aa piss rishte ke liye bahut serious the?

 **Sachin:** Haan…..I mean…Maa ne bahut rishte dikhaaye…But jab aapki photo dekhi…..I don't know…But kuch hua…Ajeeb sa ehsaas…I followed you in insta and Facebook too….But no worries…Aap apne dil mein kuch mat rakhiyega…..Ek ladki ko poora haq hona chahiye apne liye ek acha life partner chunne ka jo usse khush rakh sake…

 _Purvi looked towards him…She does'nt know why?But she is getting impressed with this man thoughts….._

 **Purvi:** Aap bahut ache hai Sachin ji…..

 **Sachin:** Hmmmm Pataa hai…..Par har achi cheez ko achi cheez hi mile zaroori to nahi…

 _Purvi felt sad as she heard him…._

 **Sachin:** Let's go….

 _Purvi nodded and they starts moving out…..As she came out of the room…Purvi's pallu got struck at her feet…..And as she is about to fall Sachin held him tightly with waist while Purvi held his neck…Their face are inches apart and soon they got engrossed in each other eyes…._

 **Daya:** Shreya aise acha thore na lagta hai,…..Baat karne do unhe…..

 **Shreya:** Nahi bhaiya ko decide karna hoga…..Unhe main chahiye ya Bhabhi…Vo mere saath aisa…..

 _Dareya looked towards Sachvi looking towards each other…Daya turned Shreya at his side and covered her eyes…._

 **Daya:** Yaar romance band kamre mein hona chahiye yeah baahar aake kya kar rahe ho tum dono…..

 _Purvi and Sachin got embarrassed and left each other…..Soon everyone came outside and they bid bye to Purvi…..Shreya came to the room with Daya….._

 **Shreya:** Bhaiya yeah kya baat hui…Main dekh rahi hoon jab se Bhabhi aayi hai aap mujhse sahi se baat nahi kar rahe…Itna pyaar unse ki behan ko bhool gaye…..

 _But within the next moment…..Sachin hugged Shreya from stomach…He buried his face in her stomach and starts crying…_

 **Daya:** Sachin…..Sachin kya hua?

 _Tears filled up at Shreya's eyes too…She is not able to saw her loving brother like this….._

 **Sachin:** Shreya…Daya mera pyaar…Mera pehla pyaar adhura reh gaya…..

 **Daya:** Kya keh rahe ho tum Sachin?

 **Sachin:** Daya Purvi na karne waali hai iss rishte ko…..

 **Daya:** What?

 _And Sachin starts crying once more…Shreya sits beside him and held her brother's hand tightly….._

 **Shreya:** Shhhh…Shhhh…Mere bhaiya ke aankhon mein aansoo ache nahi lagte…Mat royiye aap…Main hoon na…Dekhna aapki choti sab theek kar degi…Miss Purvi hi meri Bhabhi banengi…..I promise…..

 **Daya:** Kya keh rahi ho Shreya…Tumhe to Purvi pasand nahi thi?

 **Shreya:** Mere bhaiya ko Purvi pasand hai na…To mujhe kyun nahi pasand hogi…..Achi khaasi khoobsurat hai meri Bhabhi…Mere hero jaise bhaiya ke liye…Heroine jaisi Bhabhi hi to honi chahiye…..

 _Shreya wipe Sachin tears….._

 **Shreya:** Chaliye bhaiya…..Hum abhi Bhabhi se milne chalenge…..

 **Daya:** Shreya abhi…..No ways….

 **Shreya:** Chaliye abhi main kissi se uski raay nahi maang rahi hoon…..

 _Soon Dareya and Sachin drove to a hotel….._

 **Shreya:** Purvi bhabh ka room number 407 hai…..Vo abhi akleli hai…Sachin bhaiya aap unse mil lijiye…..

 **Sachin:** Par choti hum gate se bhi to jaa sakte hai…..

 **Shreya:** Arre bhaiya…Marr nahi jaaoge aap…Pipe se chadho na…Daya aapki madad karenge…..

 **Daya:** Main…..Main kyun bali ka bakraa banta hoon…..

 **Shreya:** Daya please…please na….

 _Daya help Sachin and soon he reached to Purvi's room…..She saw her crying looking towards Sachin's pic…..Her back is at her side…_

 **Sachin:** Agar itni dukhi ho to naa kyun ki…..

 _Purvi got startled and look towards Sachin…As she saw him…She hugged him tightly…..Even Sachin hugged her back lightly….._

 **Purvi:** Main bhi aapko pasand karne lagi thi…Pehle hi din se…..

 **Sachin:** To kya hua?Na kyun ki…..

 _Purvi told him something…While Sachin hugged her tightly….._

 **Sachin:** Don't worry…..Jab miyaa biwi Raazi to kya karega Kaazi…Humaari shaadi ho ke rahegi…..

 **Purvi:** Sachi na…..

 **Sachin:** Muchi…..

 _And soon they heard knock in door…Sachvi went and opened the door…They saw Purvi's father and mother with Dareya….._

 **Pf:** Kya kar rahe ho tum dono andar…..

 **Pm:** Yeah dono baahar khade hai aur tum dono andar chal kya rahaa hai…..

 **Shreya:** Aunty ji…Vo meri galti hai…Vo kya hai na…Maine hi bhaai ko zabardasti yahaan bheja…..

 **Pm:** Aur main pooch sakti hoon kisliye…..

 **Shreya:** Vo kya hai na Sachin bhaiya Purvi Bhabhi se pyaar karte hai…Aur agar Purvi Bhabhi ne naa kar di to bhai ka dil tut jaayega…..Issliye…..

 _Soon she saw everyone burst into laughter…She looked around and saw Purvi too smiling under tears….._

 **Shreya:** Aap sab has kyun rahe ho?

 _Sachin slapped lightly at her forehead….._

 **Sachin:** Because meri behan thori si pagal hai…..

 **Shreya:** Maine kya kiya…..

 **Sachin:** Tune kuch nahi par Purvi ke cousion Daya bhaiya ne bahut kuch kiyaa hai…..

 _Shreya looked towards Daya questioningly….._

 **Shreya:** Purvi aapki cousion hai?

 _Daya nodded simply….._

 **Sachin:** Aur subah teri haalat dekh ke inhone hi Purvi ko rishte ke liye naa kehne ko kahaa tha…..

 _Shreya hit at Daya's chest….._

 **Shreya:** How dare you?Aapko pataa hai Daya…Bhaiya kitna roye aapki wajah se…You are too much really…..

 **Daya:** Aur jo tum ro rahi thi…Mere Sachin bhaiya ab mujhse pyaar nahi karte…Ab main khoobsurat na rahi…Aur maine to badla liya hai Saale sahib se…Pataa hai jab main tumhe dekhne aaya tha to inhone kya kiya tha…..

 **FLASHBACK STARTS…..**

 **Sm:** Le Sachin yeah Daya ko mithaai de aa…..

 _Sachin with angry face went where daya is sitting…..He starts eating sweet by himself…As he saw him lonely he starts filling his mind….._

 **Sachin:** Daya tumhe pataa hai…Shreya…Isse ek kaam ache se nahi aata…

 **Daya:** Achaa…

 **Sachin:** Haan poora room faila ke rakhti hai…..Mujhe sametna padhta hai…..

 **Daya:** Ohhhh Par vo to keh rahi thi ki room ganda tum rakhte ho…..

 **Sachin:** Jhoot…..Jhoot keh rahi thi…Kehti rehti hai jhoot yeah…Ab kya karein behan hai main to sunn leta hoon…Par tum nahi jhel paaoge…..

 **Daya:** Koi nahi main koshish…..

 **Sachin:** Koshish bhi mat karnaa…Pataa hai raat mein kharaate leti hai…Daraawane waali ek room mein soti hai do room tak koi sone nahi paata…..

 **Daya:** To tumhe to khush hona chahiye na Sachin…..Main tumhaari iss Musibat ko humesha ke liye tumse durr le jaa rahaa hoon…..

 _ **But before Daya can complete his sentence he got a tight slap at his cheek…And Sachin held his collar…..**_

 **Sachin:** Meri choti ko mujhse koi dur nahi kar sakta…Bachpan se pyaar karte hai hum e dusre ko…Hum ek dusre ka pehla pyaar hai…Duniya ko koi bhi ladka meri jagah nahi le sakta…..

 **FLASHBACK ENDS…..**

 _Shreya had tears while looking towards her elder brother…..She is too lucky to have him beside her…He irritates her almost everyday but still remain at her side…For her he is her complete world and for him she is his universe….._

 **Daya:** Humne socha hum bhai behan thora sa naatak kar le…..

 **Shreya:** Sorry Purvi Bhabhi…..I know…Humaari shuruaat achi nahi hui…But I promise…..Main apni bahbhi ko Rani banaa ke rakhungi…..

 _Purvi hugged her tightly….._

 **Purvi:** Shreya…Ek naye rishte ka judne ka matlab yeah nahi hota ki puraane rishte khatam ho gaye hai…..Tum dono humesha ek dusre ki pehli priority ho aur humesha rahoge…I promise…..So now I want your permission for our marriage…Kya mujhe apni Bhabhi banaayengi Bhabhi…..

 _Shreya hugged her Bhabhi tightly….._

 **AFTER SOME YEARS…**

 **AT RAKSHA BANDHAN**

 _Purvi tied her Rakhi to his brother Daya…..And he gift her a beautiful saree…_

 **Purvi:** Bhaiya aap humesha bahut karte ho rakhi pe…..

 **Daya:** Arre kaise na karun meri ek hi to pyaari behna hai…

 _Purvi hugged her brother tightly…_

 **Purvi:** Yeah Sachin aur Shreya kahaaan hai…..

 **Daya:** Haan abhi tak rakhi baandhi na inhone…..

 _Purvi and Daya come inside and saw Sachin and Shreya looking at different direction…_

 **Purvi:** Kya hua Sachin…..Muh kyun banaa rakha aapne…..

 **Sachin:** Mujhse kya pooch rahi ho iss chudail se poocho….

 **Shreya:** Dekha Daya…..Inhe main chudail lagti hoon…..Main thori moti kya hui…..Inhone mujhse pyaar karnaa band kar diya…..

 **Sachin:** Mere itne bure din nahi aaye hai ki tumse pyaar karunga main…..

 **Shreya:** Dekha Bhabhi…Ab bhaiya mujhse pyaar nahi karte…..

 _And she starts crying like a small child….._

 **Purvi:** Sachin kya karte hai aap?Dekhiye na kaise ro rahi hai Shreya….

 **Sachin:** Main kya karun phir…..Maine kahaa isse ki ab Avi ki behan aane waali hai to kehti hai ki isse bhai chahiye mere jaisa caring…Tum bataao ek sweet si pyaari si behan aani chahiye na ab…..

 _Daya and Purvi looked towards each other and shook their head…_

 **Daya:** Inke beech mein padhna hi nahi chahiye Purvi…..Faaltu log…Faaltu bakwas…..

 **Shreya:** Aapki himmat kaise hui mere Sachin bhaiya ko faaltu bolne ki…..

 **Daya:** Faaltu hi to hai…..Tumhe rulaata rehta hai….

 _Shreya wipe her tears in next second….._

 **Shreya:** Nahi mere bhaiya mujhe nahi rulaate…..

 **Sachin:** AUr meri behan faaltu nahi hai…..She is my princess…..

 **Purvi:** Yes She is…..Ab jaldi se raakhi bandhwaayiye…Kyun ki aapki behan ke saath uska baby bhi bhooka hai…..

 **Sachin:** Oh main to bhool gayaa tha…..Princess rakhi bandh na…..

 _Shreya took out her Rakhi….._

 **Sachin:** Yeah kaisi mickey mouse waali raakhi laayi hai tu…Daya aap isse rokte kyun nahi hai…..

 **Daya:** Yeah meri sunti kahaa hai…Keh rahi thi tumhe mickey mouse bahut pasand hai…..

 **Sachin:** Haan choti par…..Aaj se 20 saal pehle…..

 **Shreya:** To kya hua humaara pyaar bhi to 20 saal puraana hai…..

 _Sachin smiled and finally Shreya starts binding her rakhi at his hand….._

 _ **Inn Rang birange dhaago mein Jeevan ke meethe raago mein**_

 _She puts tilak at his forhead….._

 _ **Rishto ka yeah paawan bandhan**_

 _And do the Aarti….._

 _ **Bandhe kalaayi mein jis din bole sansaar**_

 _Shreya closed her eyes and prayed to god that his brother will remain happy always…..And in each birth she got him as her elder brother…._

 _ **Raakhi bhaai behan ka hai pyaar…**_

 _ **Raakhi bhaai behan ka hai pyaar…..**_

 **Shreya:** Laayiye mera gift…..

 _Sachin put his hand at her hand….._

 **Sachin:** I promise…I will protect you everytime…..Next birth mein bhi sab se pehle tujhe main hi godi mein lunga…..Par tu bhi promise kar tu mujh pe susu nahi karegi…Main humesha tujhe girne se bachaaunga…Rone pe zor se gale lagaaunga…Par tu meri shirt gandi mat kariyo…..Humesha tujhe hasaaunga bas tu kabhi mujhe chod ke mat jaayiyo…I love you…..

 _Shreya hugged her brother tightly….._

 **Shreya:** I love you too bhaiya…Mujhe har janam aap hi mere bhaai chahiye…..

 _Daya and Purvi looked towards the loving brother and Sister they too hugged each other and embraced the moment of Raksha bandhan….._

 **So I end this os here…..I hope DAS FAN you liked it…..I am too bad in OS but for you I just tried…**

 **HAPPY RAKSHA BANDHAN TO ALL OF YOU: May all of you be with your siblings forever and your love for each other grows day by day….Be happy and take care of your brother and sister…..**

 **KEEP LOVING DAREYA,SACHVI AND CID**

 **YOUR'S ARDHCHAAYA**


End file.
